


I'll Stand By You

by jenndubya



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers Zeo
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Developing Relationship, Eye Sex, F/M, Fanvids, Girl Saves Boy, Hurt/Comfort, Protectiveness, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what Tommy goes through, he doesn't have to go through it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Stand By You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Booncier](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Booncier).




End file.
